


A Million Tiny Crazy Moments All Leading Us Here Part 1

by DustySoul



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU because I love soulmate AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out how to keep the reveal for who the third person in the relationship will be a secret and I've found a great way to do that. Look out for the next part in the series.
> 
> I'm also looking into doing a longer more involved character study about what would have happened if instead of being so fixated on family Skye was fixated on soulmates. Because honestly I hated that story arc.

**_Skye_ **

She’s eight and leaving her third foster home. She belongs no where.

Then she’s ten.

Then she’s twelve. She’s not a trouble maker, she swears.

She’s fourteen. And she’s never belonged any where. It looks like her life is setting up to be the plot of some dumb chick flick. The lonely girl, searching for meaning an acceptance, tripping into the love of her life because for once fate and destiny are kind. But the girls in those movies always have sappy lines of poetry marking their skin like the sonnet between Romeo and Juliet.

No screen writer or poet would give the lead Skye’s words. For one, there are two of them. No movie wants to talk about _True Love_ as anything greater than two.

The first says _You know, I’ve always wondered, who’s Coulson?_ And Skye wonders too. She’s never met a Coulson, not at the foster homes, or in school. 

Her second says _Oh shit, he didn’t say you were hot. I’m Darcy, by the way._

Neither of those names are enough to go off of. She tries anyway, of course she does. But there are two many Darcys and too many Coulsons and nothing to give her any insight as to _when_ or _how_ she’ll meet the people who’ll say her words.

 

 

**_Darcy_ **

Darcy has about the coolest words ever. _How about after the alien invasion is over?_ She imagines her life must one day be like an action movie. Even when she’s a teenager and old enough to know that there _isn’t_ going to be an invasion she still likes to pretend. Explosions and space ships, daring rescues and barely-made-it escapes - it’s a nice little fantasy.

 And the reality is just going to be so _drab._ She’ll probably be chilling at some arcade, and then when those went out of fashion, some game shop, and someone’s going to say it to her. Maybe it’ll be their weird pick up line. And who knows what’ll happen next. Just because they’re soulmates doesn’t mean they’ll be happy or that their love will last forever.

But it’s okay, because arcades a pretty awesome too. She gets really good at Galaga because it amuses her. And because she’s determined not to be the second best player in this relationship. At least when it comes to the classics, she doesn’t really bother getting good at the newer space games. She still sees herself meeting Mr. Right in some arcade somewhere while he tries to beat the top score on the machine.

 Her favorite game though, is Missile Command. Something inside her goes quiet when she plays it, and not like she’s in the zone and trying to keep the machine from eating her allowance. Those little cities and those little bases… they’re doomed. There’s no “Game Over” just “The End.” There’s no winning either. When she plays sometimes… she worries the invasion, the one mentioned in her soul mark is real and there will be no “after”. So when the last cities gone she gives the machine another quarter to do it all again.

 

Her second one is small and she doesn’t notice it for _years._ It’s one of her friends with benefits who notices.

“Who’s Skye?” He asks while kissing the back of her neck.

“Who?”

“The word back here.” He touches someplace on the nape of her neck.

She jumps out of the narrow dorm room bed and he falls off the other side, unbalanced. “Do you have a hand mirror?” She asks, frantically. He doesn’t even have a full length mirror anywhere.

“You didn’t know about it?”

She shakes her head, then goes back to her room to look. The first mark, was… so long and noticeable, she never considered their could be a second.

The hand writing is _tiny_ and Darcy wouldn’t have known what it said if She hadn’t already been told. It’s a pale blue.

_Skye…_

 

 

**_Skye_ **

Spooking the spook. “You know AC?”

After a pause where Coulson glances her way, confirms that she’s waiting for some response he says, “Yes, Skye?”

“You’re mentioned in my soul mark.”

He doesn’t react, “Captain America’s mentioned in mine.”

“Do you expect me to be surprised?”

“No.” He shrugs.

Skye still shadows him as he move’s about the bus’ kitchen, making a sandwich.

“What is it, Skye?”

“What is it I should tell them, whoever they are, when they ask about you.”

“Can I see?”

Skye rolls up her sleeve. _You know, I’ve always wondered, who’s Coulson?_

“I’m sure you’ll think of something witty that doesn’t jeopardize any confidential information.” He's smiling like he knows she won't.

 

**_Darcy_ **

Darcy’s only consolation when going to bumblefuck New Mexico (because she did all her intern paper work late and so did her new boss) is that maybe Skye will be there. It’s a slim chance, an incredibly, unbelievably, slim chance. She won’t be meeting Mr. After the Alien Invasion there - the towns so small they don’t have an arcade. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the part 2 I was thinking of writing last night, but I figured Skye got to react to finding Coulson, Darcy gets to react to finding out aliens are real. And maybe there will be a small chapter three of her getting sent away when Loki appears and her mixed emotions of missing the alien invasion.

**_Darcy_ **

Okay, okay, an alien invasion could actually totally really happen like for real. It’s honestly kind of terrifying.

One of the suits from SHEILD (who looks so uncomfortable actually wearing a suit) takes her out to the only bar in town.

“Are you hoping Jane will forgive you if you pay for drinks?”

“No, but I’m thinking all the grant money coming her way will make up for it.”

“But you are paying for drinks, right?”

“Yes Lewis, get smashed.”

“Sir yes sir.” She salutes

 

“So.”

“So.”

“My soul mark, you going to do anything about it?”

“We already have several contingency plans for the occasion.”

“Of course you do.” She waves at the bar tender for another shot.

“How you holding up about it?”

“Oh, you know. Barely… holding up. You know the game Missile Command?

“Yeah, sure. It’s an old arcade game, right?”

“Yeah, you ever play it?”

“A couple times, when I was a kid.”

“Shame there’s no arcade here… Anyway, you remember what it was like to play? To lose?”

“Yeah, ‘The End’ right?”

“Yeah… And also, you know, how inevitable the whole thing was. I knew um… the glitch, that gives you a bunch of bonus cities… I could play it for hours but I always new, I couldn’t defend them forever. It was like… the point of the game was to just wait and see how the world would end. Sort of... you know, how long you can last, all the arcade games were like that. But I really played Missile Command for the end screen. ”

“Looking at my soul mark… I feel that way, now. Like… the whole point of it is to just wait and see. I think it’s like that for most people but…”

“Your’s seems to herold the apocalypse.”

“Yep.” She drains her shot, “Alright, I’m done, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“Are you sure there’s no arcade games around here?” The suit asks her after he’s paid.

“No Missile Command. The pizza joint as Galaga though.”

“Anything else?”

“Donkey Kong and Pac man.”

“Want to play?”

Darcy shrugs. “I already took every spot on the score board.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Soul mark like mine I thought I was bound to meet them playing arcade games and-” She shrugs, “It was like I wasn’t just playing against myself or the other people on the score board. It was like I was playing against them. Or maybe against fate.”

“You get real philosophical when you’re drunk.”

“It’s cause I work with scientists.”

“Let me see you score on Galaga drunk.”

“Okay. I’m beast at Galaga.”

“Do you mean best?”

“Both, sure, whatever. Fucking best."


	3. Chapter 3

“How many alien invasions is it going to take.” Darcy whines.

Jane laughs.

They’re sitting in a pub a few blocks away from the worst of the damage.  The windows are broken and dust from another realm has piled up against the walls and in the corners.

“If you count New Mexico it’s been three so far.”

Darcy pouts, “One alien bent on distraction doesn’t count as an invasion. Even if that alien is basically a god. Doesn’t count.”

“If at first you don’t succeed… too soon?”

“Nope.” Darcy drains the rest of her pint, “I also don’t know if I’d call-” she waves her hand to encompass the pub, the blue, vaguely sparkly alien dust, the destruction, and the crashed space ship. “ _That_  an invasion either. Did he even have an army?”

“A little one.” Jane confirms, “Well, actually, the army that attacked Asgard was a lot bigger.”

“Everything Asgard is bigger.” Darcy wiggles her eyebrows.

Jane rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now head over to the second part in the series to find out who Darcy's and Skye's second soulmate is!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
